Voicemail
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Instead of dealing with her problems, Rachel lets it go to voicemail. Written before 1.08, so it doesn't follow the storyline exactly.


Voicemail

_Hi, this is Rachel Berry's phone! I'm terribly sorry to miss your phone call, but I'll be sure to return your call after Glee club…excluding Fridays when we have what Mr. Schuester calls our break, but personally, I believe we could use the day to our advantage. Leave me a message._

_Message received at 4:55 PM. _Rachel, it's Daddy. Just wondering how late will you be at Glee practice tonight. Your father and I are making lasagna for dinner and we just want to know when to start the oven. I also found Finn's Biology book on the counter; he must have left it here yesterday during the study session. If you want to, you can invite him over for dinner. After all, every boy loves lasagna. Call back soon, honey.

_Message received at 5:13 PM. _Rach, um…it's Finn. I was looking for my Biology book. You kind of booked after Glee club, so I was just wondering. …Well, um, I don't know where you are or anything, so I'm thinking about just going over to see if it's at your house. You wouldn't mind, right? So, yeah, I'm sorry if I said anything during practice that made you bolt like that. I hope you aren't mad or anything. Anyway, school tomorrow – remember your rain coat just in case it's a slushie war again. If you're worried about it, I don't know why you would be because you're always hit with – shit, _sorry_, I didn't mean it that way…just…I'll be there if anyone tries anything. Call back when you're free.

_Message received at 7:02 PM. _Why did you run out on me? It wasn't a mistake and I don't know why you had to pull all of that "I can't do this" stuff on me when you were all for it in the beginning. Typical, of course. You wouldn't even listen to what I had to say and I don't know how – hell, I don't know _why _I even thought of it in the first place. Once a geek, always a geek.

_Message received at 9:43 AM. _Rachel, sweetie, remember to eat plenty of soup. Your father and I left it on the counter. We know this must be stressful since it's your first sick day in years, but if you stay in bed, you'll feel better in no time. Get some sleep.

_Message received at 3:12 PM. _It's Finn again. You didn't answer my last call and I was just wondering if you're okay. Did something awful happen? I heard attendance tell Mr. Schue you were sick. You're never sick. I know you wouldn't even risk injury to your vocal cords or whatever they're called – voice box or…but, anyway, I saw Puck going through the contacts on my phone yesterday so I'm sorry if he sent you an awful message or something. I don't think he'd do that though, not when he got slushied yesterday too. Just tell me what's going on…please?

_Message received at 3:14 PM. _You are not sick. Stop making everything about you.

_Message received at 3:32 PM. _Rachel, it's Artie. The rest of the Glee club thought you'd like to know that you succeeded in creating a diva tantrum without actually being here. For some reason, Puck and Finn are going to kill each other and we're all fearing for our lives. Thanks a lot.

_Message received at 3:58 PM. _I'm – …nevermind. I can't deal with this anymore. I don't know why I bothered.

_Message received at 4:11 PM. _ It's Fi- argh.

_Message received at 4:12 PM. _I – I don't –

_Message received at 4:12 PM. _You _really – _

_Message received at 4:13 PM. _I - I _know_, okay? I know about everything now. You, Puck, Quinn. And you're at home, faking sick so you won't have to face everything? I – I don't even know what to think. Puck's supposed to be my best friend and he – _he's _the father of the baby? Not my baby, but _Puck's_? Out of nowhere, it's just "oh, nevermind, you were never a part of it" even though _I'm _Quinn's boyfriend…and- and then he moves onto you and you just – you – how could you? ...How could _she_? Is he _trying_ to take away everything I care about? First Quinn, now _you. _You, Rach, you're supposed to be smarter than all that – you're supposed to…You know what? Just stay at home and refuse to face all of it. Hide away until everyone forgets about this week's scandal. But, just to let you know, this isn't the Rachel I know. She wouldn't stay at home and refuse to show her face. You know, my Rachel wouldn't even care.

_Beep_.

_Hi, this is Rachel Berry's phone. I'm terribly sorry to miss your phone call, but I'll be sure to return your call after Glee club and I promise to pick up the phone, Finn. Leave me a message._

_

* * *

_I know it was probably a bit confusing who was speaking at times, but I tried to make it known through the voice so it wasn't that difficult to follow. So, this is my drabble and I didn't think I was going to post it here, but I thought some of you might enjoy it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
